


Family Feels

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Harry comes home to a very stressed, glowing Draco.





	1. Scares and Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like mpreg but I wanted to write this, it's going to be a 3 chapter fic, hopefully there will be another chapter soon. My Tumblr is tagged in the footnote! If you enjoyed this, check out my AO3 profile
> 
> [original post](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187256017584/13-whew-this-one-is-a-lil-deep-but-im-gonna-make)

Draco was pacing around their living room frantically, having absolutely no clue what he’d tell Harry when he got home in- oh god, 20 minutes.

He could have sworn he only put James down for 30 seconds! He’d turned around from getting a drink and his son had vanished!

At first, Draco was worried someone had kidnapped James, but he kept hearing giggles around their living room which meant he must still be there somewhere.

As soon as Harry stepped through the door Draco rushed up and hugged him, repeatedly whimpering “I’m sorry” into his husband’s shoulder.

“Draco baby what is it? What’s wrong?” Harry tried to calm him down.

“I, I lost our baby”. Draco looked up at Harry cautiously. Harry paused and made eye contact with his spouse.

“What do you mean? Did someone take him?” Draco saw the worry rush into Harry’s eyes at that moment.

“No! No he’s still here listen, James! James baby where are you?” Draco cooed.

They waited a second and then they heard it, a giggle coming from somewhere in the room.

“I’ve been searching for the past hour, I swear I only put him down for a second but-“ Harry started to laugh and kissed Draco on the cheek.

“I’m so sorry, darling. I know exactly where he is.” Harry strode over to the side board and lent down next to it, and started reaching out for something. A second later, he seems to find it and pulled whatever it was he had found.

“There he is!” He shouted gleefully. In one hand was his invibilty cloak, and the other was James.

“Why the hell would you leave that thing out?! What if we had never found him!” Draco shouted, red in the face. Harry’s face solidified and he spelled the cloak into their bedroom, and placed James down into his cot.

He walked over to Draco and lifted him into his arms, kissing him softly. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more careful. I’m so sorry”. Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Kissing his neck gently.

“It’s alright”. He sighed as Harry sat them down on the sofa and held Draco tightly. “I’ve no idea how we’ll manage two children though”. Said Draco.

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head. “God, could you imagine? Good thing we won’t be having another one any time soon, James is barely a year-“ Harry stopped and looked at Draco’s unchaining face.

“Wait, Draco, do you mean?” Draco nodded nervously. Harry slid Draco off his lap and stood up, run his hands through his hair frantically. Then he let out a laugh, and then he broke into an enormous smile and started shouting out in glee.

“You mean we’re having another baby? Oh Draco you really are incredible!” He knealt down and kissed at his husbands stomach, rubbing it adoringly.

“You crazy bastard! There’s nothing there yet and I’m only about 3 weeks, there’s still a chance we could-“

“No, we are having a second baby. God, I’ll call the paper straight away and tell them you’ll be off again and of course I’ll have to request time off from the aurors-“

“Harry! Calm down!” Draco stood up and grasped his husbands face. “We don’t need to rush around with all of that stuff right now, okay?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist.

“I love you so much.” He said, kissing Draco passionately.

“I know, idiot. I love you too”.


	2. Waiting Impatiently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the hospital and are greeted by eager visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd have the next chapter up soon, and here it is! I haven't completely decided on how the next chapter will go, but I'll update the tags when it's released. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [The original post](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unconditionaldrarry)
> 
> Tumblr is linked in the footnote

“Right, okay- Draco! We’re all ready I think, I mean I’ve packed 6 baby sets just in case, uh loads of nappies and dummies and oh some teddies, and then of course two bags of clothes for both me and you and oh-“

Draco giggled as he walked into the living room to greet his frantic husband. Harry was still in his pyjamas , hair flying out at all sorts of angles as his eyes dashed around the room frantically making lists of everything he had for their time away.

“Honestly, Harry! This is so much stuff! We’ll only be in the hospital for a maximum of four days!” Draco said with an exasperated laugh.

Harry’s head turned to look at his heavily pregnant husband, and his eyes lit up. “I just want to make sure everything’s alright” he said as he strode across the room. He kissed Draco lovingly before taking their son off of Draco’s hip, cooing at him and making him laugh.

“Ginny and Neville will be here any minute to pick him up, darling, so now’s the time to say goodbye” Harry let out a sigh at his words.

“I don’t want too” he said sticking his bottom lip out at their son. He lifted James up to lay in his chest as he hugged his son tightly, kissing his messy hair. “You’re gonna be good for me right? While daddies are away?” His son nodded up at him, before smiling and waving at Draco who waved back.

Draco’s favourite thing to see was his husband holding their son, they were what made him happiest. He was 39 weeks pregnant, and had gone into labour earlier that morning. They’d fire called the medi-witch who’d told them to come in when his contractions started to be 30 minutes apart. Their daughter was on her way.

Just then, there was a knock at the door before a mane of red hair joined them in the living room. “Hey guys! Oh I’m so happy for you both! We’d obviously be willing to babysit the new one if they’re anything like James is!” They laughed as Harry handed James off to Ginny.

“Here’s his going away bag” Draco told her before bending down to grab the bag. “Draco! You shouldn’t be bending down!” Came Harry’s horrified voice. “I’m pregnant, Harry, not elderly”.

———

Twenty minutes later they were in the labour room, Draco’s contractions having now sped up to once every 7 minutes. A restless Harry was pacing back and fourth in front of the bed, waiting for their doctors to come to them.

“Harry come here” Draco whined, making grabbing motions at his husband. “What is it, are you alright?” Harry frowned as he rushed into his husbands arms.

“No, I’m fine, I just want to hold you you worrier!” Harry smiled down at his husband. “I can’t wait till this baby is finally with us” Harry whispered, one hand resting on Draco’s stomach. “Yes, well I can’t wait to have sex again, pregnancy has done nothing to lower my libido”. Harry burst into a fit of laughter and leaned in to kiss Draco.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve missed having sex this past 4 months. I think I’ve wanked myself raw”. Draco rolled his eyes but agreed. “As soon as they give me the all good, I expect your cock to be right back where it belongs” Harry’s breath hitched at the thought, but shaking his head.

“But we’re going to have to use some protection charms, because I’m going to need to make up for all that missed sex before you go getting pregnant again.” They both laughed once more, kissing in between giggles.

“Do you want any more children after this one?” Draco asked quietly. Harry stilled, looking down at his lover. “I think, for now, we’re good with two. But if we ever want more, if you, ever want more. We can. But if you want to stop here, that’s alright with me.” Draco nodded. “I don’t know if I want to do this again,” he indicated to his belly, “but if it happens again, I won’t be apposed to keeping it”. Harry scrunched his nose. “If you do get pregnant again, it’s your choice if we keep it or not. I will not be angry at you if you don’t want to be pregnant again, because I love you whatever. You know that, right?”

“Yes. I do. I love you so much, Harry”. Draco pulled him down into a kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around him carefully.

“Sorry to interrupt”. Came a voice from the doorway. There, in all of her glory, stood Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled at her sons as they noticed her presence.

“Mum! I’m so happy you made it on time!” Elated Harry as he pulled her in for a hug. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, precious. And how is my Draco?” She asked as she headed towards the bed.

“I’m doing well, mother, much better than with James. But I supposed we’re more practised at this now.” She nodded as she took his hand in hers. “Well, as I said last time, you handle childbirth much better than I did”. She said, squeezing his hand.

Harry looked at Draco and his mother lovingly, he loved having them both in his life. Draco had completed him, truly.

“Oh good! We made it on time!” Came a shrill voice from the doorway, as four people spilled into their room.

“Oh my god! You guys! You didn’t have to come!” Exclaimed Draco, happy to see their friends.

“Of course we did! We wouldn’t miss this for the world” Pansy spoke again. “Some witch tried to stop ya coming in, as if she could”. Scoffed Ron. Hermione and Blaise nodded too.

“I’m so happy you’re here”. Harry said happily as his best friend pulled him into a hug. “So am I, mate. I want you there when we have kids”. Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

“I want to be there too, you and Blaise will have such beautiful children I’m sure of it”. Said Narcissa. Hermione and Pansy were both cooing over Draco’s belly, willing the child to come out.

Blaise walked over to Narcissa and hugged her. “Of course you’ll be there, no doubt my own mother won’t be.” He sighed, Ron stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, comforting him. “Don’t worry, love. When I finally get you pregnant, you’ll have everyone you’ll need there.” Blaise smiles and leaned into his boyfriend, kissing him chastely.

“Well, we’re not having children”. Pansy said pointedly. Hermione nodded in agreement. “We’re far too happy with each other to ruin it with children, but we’ll happily babysit yours!” Hermione giggled as their friends shook their heads at them. “Honestly, what bad influences you’ll be!” Draco joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update this, I wrote this back in October and published it on Tumblr but never got around to adding it on here, thank you for all the support and I hope you all enjoy this!

Male pregnancy is a complicated thing, the magic involved is very confusing and intricate, and far too long to explain.

The doctors checked all of Draco’s statistics, and everyone was hushed out of the room except Harry and his Mother. Male childbirth in the magical world is not dissimilar to a Cesarean section, as the baby is lifted directly from Draco’s womb.

Now as a cis man, Draco wasn’t born with a womb, but, during sex gay wizards can create bonds that make them susceptible to pregnancy, which is exactly what happened. It is very rare and often takes years to occur, and very rarely happens more than once, so obviously, Draco and Harry _would_ be the pair that had it happen twice, _by accident_.

Anyway, the whole process takes about 10 minutes, Draco was put under local anaesthetic, as two magi-doctors lifted his child out. As soon as she was brought into the world Draco’s stomach was healed up, and his womb disappeared.

———

“Oh Harry look, isn’t she gorgeous!” Draco cried happily as their daughter was laid on his chest.

“I’m so proud of you” Harry smiled, tears in his eyes as he gazed at his daughter. He kissed Draco lovingly, and Narcissa joined them in admiring the addition to their family.

The nurse asked if they wanted to let their friends back in, and the couple agreed fervently. Pansy and Hermione bounded into the room first, exclaiming shrilly at the sight of their god daughter.

“Isn’t she the most perfect thing!” cried Pansy, ecstatic with joy.

“We’re so happy for you, mate” Ron said to Harry, with Blaise nodding in agreement.

“What are you going to name her?” Asked Narcissa, with obvious interest. Draco looked up at Harry, who smiled back at him and nodded. “I decided a few weeks ago, I knew she was going to be a girl before we even got the results. Her name is going to be Lily Raina, Lily after Harry’s mother of course, and Raina because when derived from Latin, means Queen, I don’t know why but I feel it’s quite fitting”. His mother nodded in agreement, her smile bursting from her face.

“It’s beautiful, Darling. I do say I’d have to have objected to you naming her after me- you know how I despise family traditions. Raina is the best break you could’ve chosen”.

The room was filled with happiness and tears of joy, all of them worshipping the little girl, who had huge grey eyes, and thick, black curls. She was an astonishing mix of her two fathers.

———

Two days later, they were back home in bed, with James tucked up between them as Draco held Lily. James had been enchanted by the sight of his little sister, wanting to know everything about her. The resemblance between them was shocking, although James’ hair was blonde and clearly much tamer than his sisters. Harry couldn’t help but be overjoyed at the sight of his family, still not understanding how he deserved such a wonderful husband, and their two brilliant children.

“Right, James, it’s time to go to bed my love” Draco told their son, who sighed in reply.

“Can Lily sleep in my room?” He begged, looking up with pleading eyes at his parents.

“No, little one, she has to sleep in her crib for now” Harry told him as he lifted the boy out of their bed. James curled himself around his father, already falling asleep. Draco kissed his son’s forehead before standing up himself to lay their new born in her crib.

Finally they were alone again, Draco thought, as he curled up into his lovers arms. Harry had barely left his side, but there had always been someone else they had to deal with too. Not that Draco minded, but as Harry pulled him close and kissed his forehead, he was pleased to be on their own. He had never been happier in his life, and for that, he was grateful.

———

1 month later-

“God, you don’t understand how much I’ve wanted this, Draco. Missed being inside of you so much” he growled into his husbands ear as their hands roamed over each other, both of them like horny teenagers once again.

“I can’t believe you made me wait so long! Hurry up and get naked, I need your cock in me now” the blonde whined, as he bit and kissed at Harry’s neck.

The pair rushed to take their clothes off, both of them riled up from waiting. It had been a hectic month, and they finally had some time alone together as Narcissa was looking after their children.

Finally they were naked, Harry pushed them both into their bed, kissing passionately. Harry reached for his wand and cast lubing spells and of course, protection spells. “Hurry the fuck up!” His stroppy his husband yelled, causing them both to giggle.

“So tight, oh so tight!” Harry grunted into his husbands neck, as he pounded into Draco, who was moaning uncontrollably underneath him. Neither of them would last long, Harry could already feel Draco clenching around him, and his own thrusts were speeding up, Draco’s legs hitching higher over his shoulders.

“Harryyy! Oh gods I’m coming!” Harry smirked, kissing his husband through his orgasm as he sought out his own release which came shortly after.

They were both panting heavily, Harry rested his forehead against his husband’a and they shared a euphoric smile.

“I love doing that so much, especially with you” Draco sighed, pulling his Harry into a hug. “I love you too, pretty”. This was some of Harry’s favourite sex that they had, full of love and happiness. And he’d missed it a lot, missed spending time together, but now the could spend time as a bigger family, the family neither of them thought they would have- or deserved. But, they did.

_And they lived happily ever after._

———

I realise now I could’ve made Draco a trans character :( but I didn’t wanna just add it in now as a rush idea, if I’d thought of it earlier it would’ve been a key part in the story so I apologise, I hope it’s okay!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
